Tudo o que ela queria
by Sakura Priestov
Summary: A Família Shinohara decide ter Um dia na praia, em família. Lembranças de um passado, assombrará Sakura. Bladebreakers marcarão presença.


Segunda tentativa! terceira... bem!perdi a conta! sofreu tanta volta, que estava ao ponto de deixar para um canto... porém... a Teimosia imperou e

Desta vez, é que é!

A personagem Sakura poderá estar um pouco diferente ao que estão habituados.

A ideia (lunática)... A culpa é ( eu sei… é feio colocar as culpas nos outros mas… oh bolas! Aqui vai a lista), a musica de abertura do anime "Yuri ON Ice", das Fanfics " O Retorno" , "Reivindicação" e "Inatingível" correspondendo à autoria de Anamateia, Nessa Hiwatari e Xia M. (Calma calma!) culpa no bom sentido! Fizeram -me gostar de uma personagem de Beyblade, que nunca achei grande piada nem entendia o furor entre os fãs. Agora, entendo um pouco.

Mais não revelo!

Peço desculpa desde já pela demora na atualização,

Boa leitura,

Disclaimer: Beyblade não me pertence mas sim a Takao Aoi. Sakura e família, essas sim, pertencem-me.

Título: Tudo o que ela queria

-/-

 _Uns meses antes da primeira temporada de Beyblade._

A família Shinohara mudara-se para aquela pequena cidade, devido ao trabalho do patriarca. Um neurocirurgião conceituado no país. Estava agora, encarregue do Departamento de Neurocirurgia e das investigações relacionadas com a mesma temática. Ao seu lado, como patrocinador em algumas pesquisas, estava o recatado empresário Stanley Dikinson.

A razão porque a família se mudara para ali, era bem simples e um tanto trágica, o que obrigava a todos os integrantes da família, colocarem poucas questões. O neto mais novo do Presidente da Associação de Beyblade, _Kami Dikinson_ , estava num estado crítico, após uma brincadeira mal calculada, e como tal, o _Takashiro Shinohara_ , aceitou o desafio com o incentivo de um final feliz.

Durante esse período de tempo, as filhas de _Takashiro_ , frequentaram a escola pública da cidade. As mais novas apenas, _Sakura_ e _Minak_ o. As mais velhas, _Nadesco_ e _Shinobu_ tinham tutores particulares. _Sashiro_ , o irmão gémeo de _Nadesco_ e o mais velho dos irmãos, também tinha um tutor especial.

O comité de boas-vindas na escola, não foi a mais calorosa, contudo, isso não abalou a confiança das duas para fazerem novas amizades.

Lá conheceram _Kenny e Takao._

* * *

Uma amizade genuína e inocente, típica da idade.

Porém...

Um segredo bem guardado entre duas crianças, ficaria retido na memória de ambos.

* * *

 _ **Anos mais tarde**_

* * *

 _ **Alguns meses após o G- Revolution**_

Voltava a ter aquele sonho. Aquela memória que ela tentava sempre se desligar.

* * *

O seu primeiro _beijo._

Um beijo _nervoso_... _Atrapalhado_ e...

* * *

\- _Sakura !_ \- ecoou a voz da mãe, ao bater à porta do quarto. - já estás pronta ?

A Mãe detestava atrasar - se um segundo. Seguia à risca a sua disciplina russa. Sua mãe era _Saska Priestov_ , uma patinadora do gelo talentosa, conquistou generosas medalhas. Tudo tinha que seguir um plano e atingir a meta com o melhor resultado possível. Era esse o seu mundo perfeito até conhecer o desastrado e desorganizado, _Takashiro Shinohara._ Um namoro atribulado que acabou gerando _Sashiro e Nadesco Shinohara_ , e só fez uni-los ainda mais, até hoje.

\- já vou mãe. - respondeu Sakura, desarrumando tudo à sua frente.

Iriam à praia. Era verão. Fitou o relógio. 7.58h. Sim era cedo, mas dentro de instantes seria uma catástrofe se ela não se despachasse. _Sashiro_ estava em viagem pela Europa. _Takashiro_ , como sempre, ocupado com uma investigação, agora relacionada com bit-bichos. _Shinob_ u encontrava-se ocupada num estágio numa empresa comercial, em Tóquio.

8.07h _Sakura_ agarrou no saco de praia, já arrumado na noite anterior, e descia rapidamente a escadaria, tropeçando no último degrau, causando um alarido. Foi de queixo ao chão, para divertimento de _Minako._

\- já falei que não é para descer a correr! - bufou a mãe em largas passadas - ainda vais te aleijar a sério e o teu pai não está sempre aqui. - ajudou apanhar as coisas que tinham caído do saco de praia - levas dois livros e _isto_? Porque raio?! - barafustou

Sakura quedou-se em silêncio, pedindo desculpa sempre que achava necessário. O " _isto"_ acusatório era a sua beyblade. Embora não possuísse um bit bicho, mas... Adorava a sensação de conforto de ter consigo. E os livros serviam apenas de apoio, para os momentos mais sossegados. Um dos livros, pertencia à sua melhor amiga. Insistiu num livro de romance. Não era muito o seu género, porém, a velocidade com que devorava livros, obrigava-a apreciar um pouco de tudo.

O pequeno - almoço foi rapidamente consumido velozmente. A Nadesco, designer de interiores conceituada, conduzia o seu novo carro estrangeiro. Alguém estava a se dar bem na vida. Sakura estava feliz pela irmã.

A viagem foi um bocado longa, o que deu para passar pelas brasas.

* * *

O único senão...

Foi...

Regressar ao

 _Sonho._

* * *

Lembrava - se do boné. Das calças de azuis escuras, ensopadas de lama. O brilho intenso daqueles olhos avermelhados acastanhados, transmitiam uma estranha paz e segurança.

Foi num final de tarde, onde a chuva decidiu atrapalhar o plano de despedida. Brincaram até o engrossar da chuva. Estavam a ficar ensopados.

Ele puxou pela sua mão, insistindo " _vamos encontrar abrigo, Sakura. Não te preocupes_ ".

As nuvens estavam cada vez mais escuras e ameaçadoras. Sakura tinha receio de que soasse trovões, embora, sempre tenha admirado tal beleza da natureza.

Tropeçou, por estar distraída, com a cabeça na lua, derrubando o rapaz, que caiu de chapa, numa poça de lama.

\- Desculpa desculpa! - pedia aflita Sakura - magoaste ?- sussurrou com receio.

\- Não não. - levantou - se o rapaz - e tu?

\- Estou bem.. Mas... Tu caíste! - insistiu a pequena.

\- E levantei -me, Sakura. Mas anda... Tenho a certeza que logo encontramos um sítio para nos escondemos.

A miúda seguiu-o, com uma certa admiração e saudade. Sakura sentia que era a última vez que o veria. Talvez fosse mesmo a última. As lágrimas teimaram em sair dos olhos. Tentou esconder isso do rapaz. Ela não queria que ele a visse triste. Ele não. Ele não merecia isso. Um pequeno fungar fez com que o miúdo voltasse a cabeça na direção dela.

\- não me digas que estas já constipada? Ora bolas! O teu pai mata-me! E o meu avô também ! - confessou o rapaz, um pedaço nervoso. Colocou abruptamente a mão na testa de Sakura.

O rubor invadiu-a de tal forma, que o miúdo imaginou que ela estaria com febre.

\- olha ali ! - apontou sakura, para uma espécie de mini gruta, camuflada entre os arbustos.

\- Boa! Realmente tens olho para os esconderijos.

Ela queria chorar. Não entendia nada daquilo. Como era possível existir aquela sensação de sufoco? Ela nunca se sentiu mal ao lado dele. Seria pelas saudades do amigo? Pelos momentos de gargalhada? Pelos treinos no _dojo_ do seu avô, onde observávamos Dragoon, o grande espírito sagrado da Família. Realizamos pequenos teatros sobre a Lenda de Dragoon. As partidas hilariantes na escola. Só ele entendia. Só ele se ria. Apenas ele a conhecia. Ela não queria chorar. Mas as lágrimas caiam. O peito doía.

Estavam já no esconderijo. Começavam a tremer um pouco de frio, devido à roupa encharcada no corpo.

\- logo a chuva pára e levo-te a casa. - sussurrou em tom de lamuria o rapaz - eu não devia de ter insistido. Vamos apanhar uma bronca de todo o tamanho - riu- se, um pedaço acanhado.

Aquele riso era contagiante e começou aquecer, lentamente a miúda.

Deitavam o olho de vez em quando, para ver se a chuva acalmava.

\- será que vão ficar preocupados ? - indagou, com um certo nervosismo.

\- Claro que sim mas... Logo saímos daqui. Tem fé em mim.

\- Oh eu tenho! Não duvides disso. - sorriu Sakura.

Os dois, aproveitaram o tempo para falar um pouco do que seria o futuro.

A partir de amanhã já não se veriam, pois a família de Sakura iria se mudar para outra cidade.

Os planos não eram muito díspares entre os dois. Terminar a escola, com boas notas, não serem apanhados com as partidas…

* * *

\- estás sonhando acordada?- interrompeu uma voz.

\- Estava. - resmungou Sakura, pela irmã mais nova tê-la despertado daquela lembrança.

\- Chegámos!- exclamou a mãe entusiasmada.

Sim... Era o dia só para raparigas na praia. E a mãe não conseguia conter o entusiasmo, pois, iria rever velhas amizades, que por consequência, eram nossas também. O primo _Klaus Priestov_ era bem capaz de aparecer. Agora que estava numa banda, considera-se o Deus Supremo, e faz questão de publicar isso em todas as redes sociais.

Estacionamos o carro, sem grande azáfama. Fomos retirando os sacos de praia, malas térmicas... Tudo o que era necessário para a nossa ida.

O grupo aumentou num piscar de olhos. O histerismo de rever amizades, era algo barulhento. estavam à frente de um imponente edifício envidraçado. Sakura deslizou os óculos para garantir que estava a ler direito. _BBA Private_ . Aquele era o mais recente edifício onde conjugavam várias áreas de desporto e um resort? Um sorriso traquina espelhou-se na jovem. Elas iam para o Resort! O que dava margem de manobra para as suas _investigações_.

Afastando fugazmente a ideia, iniciou a valsa de cumprimentos e conversas circunstanciais. Passaram pelo segurança, onde fez questão de indicar o "spot". O grupo afastou-se, indo em direcção ao Bar.

Sakura poderia descansar um pouco. Prendeu o olhar nelas. Teria privacidade suficiente para assistir algumas actualizações de _Yaoi_ , algo que a fascinava. A espreguiçadeira estava apetecível, mesmo ao pé de uma palmeira e não demasiado longe da piscina. Estendeu a toalha alaranjada. As gralhas estavam no bar, entretidas com já Martinis, selfies e gargalhadas. _Montes_ de gargalhas.

Sakura gostava de ver a sua mãe a sair um pouco da rotina. Fazia -lhe bem este tipo de convívios, deixando de lado o seu hábito maníaco-obsessivo-compulsivo de tudo arrumado e na máxima perfeição. Agarrou num livro e dedicou -se à leitura, mas não sem antes deitar o olho (rápido) nas redes sociais.

Passado um bocado, refrescar as ideias, soou-lhe de forma tentadora. O sol começava a queimar a pele.

Guardou tudo, verificando se estava tudo direito, e fez sinal para Nadesco, indicando de que iria à piscina. A irmã retribuiu o sinal. Quando se voltou para ir à piscina, não impediu a tempo o encontrão em alguém. Um rectângulo acinzentado, captou atenção e por milésimos de distância, ela conseguiu agarrar o portátil.

\- mil desculpas. - realizando várias vezes uma vénia respeitosa.- sou mesmo despassarada.

\- Não tem mal. - respondeu o rapaz, ao endireitar os óculos, fitando Sakura com alguma curiosidade - não aconteceu nada à Dizzy, é o que importa.

 _"Dizzy?"_ Ecoou o nome na cabeça de Sakura.

\- uma vez mais , peço desculpa pelo transtorno. - afastando -se do rapaz,

\- Tenho a sensação de que a conheço, Dizzy. - sussurrou o rapaz para o computador.

\- Não tens nada aqui sobre ela - informou quase de imediato Dizzy.

\- Oh a sério? Invades a minha privacidade tão rápido? - brincou Chief, voltando a observar Sakura, que dirigia-se para o tobogã mais próximo.

\- Hey Chief! - acenou Ray, captando atenção do rapaz de óculos. – o que foi aquilo?

\- Lá vai ele começar - suspirou Max, rindo para Tyson.

\- Ela quase me derrubou para a piscina - falou Kenny, obtendo alguns risos de Daichi, Max, Tyson e Ray. Kai estava com os auscultadores, e alheio a tudo o que se passava,

\- Uma miúda, Kenny? - provocou Daichi - uma miúda, não muito mais alta que tu, estava a derrubar -te? Ou tu é que estavas a observa -la e quando ela se voltou, nem tiveste tempo de te afastar?

\- Até parece que és mais alto do que eu, Daichi! - resmungou Kenny, surpreendendo os amigos.

\- Uau! - assobiou Ray.

\- Hey Chief! - chamou uma voz masculina. - quando é que pousas o portátil e vens mergulhar um pouco?

* * *

 _Kami, era o neto mais novo de Dikinson e o recém membro Bladebreaker._

* * *

\- boa ideia, Kami. - assentiu o rapaz dos óculos.

\- Vocês gostam de arreliar com ele. - murmurou Max, assim que Kenny estivesse afastado deles.

\- E qual o problema? - insistiu Ray sorrindo - ele é bom rapaz.

\- É por isso mesmo, vocês gostam de chateá-lo. - falou Kai, assustando os amigos - um dia irão fugir à frente dele.

\- "Não queiram ver a fúria do bom"... É um velho ditado. - assentiu Max, surpreendendo os amigos.

\- Claro que sim, mas… a conversa está boa... porém – apontou para a piscina – aquilo ali, soa infinitamente melhor.

-Tu só quiseste o Kami na nossa equipa para teres acesso a este tipo de coisa Tyson! Podes confessar, - provocou Ray, conquistando um riso incontrolável de Daichi.

\- Oh Ray! A comida também é um bom apelo. – divertiu-se Tyson, entrando no espírito de brincadeira do chinês.

Sakura teve que aguardar um pouco, pois o responsável pelo tobogã, insistia que ela não podia entrar ali. No entanto… mal teve oportunidade, aproveitou-a ao máximo, soltando um grito entusiástico.

Curva. A velocidade com que deslizava. O efeito surpresa de novas curvas, era contagiante.

Observava tudo pelo tubo azulado. O mundo era diferente, visto daquela forma. Era tão entusiasmante. Novidade. Sensação de liberdade. Inspirou fundo! Não queria que acabasse aquela volta, mas a claridade indicava que estava prestes a terminar. Então convenceu-se que a melhor forma de cair na agua, seria como desse jeito. Deixar-se ir sem planos.

A ideia era _perfeita_.

Se não fosse um certo rapaz bicolor a se meter à sua frente.

* * *

Uma pancada no nariz e afundar-se em cima de alguém.

Foi tudo o que ela percebeu.

* * *

Queria mexer-se, mas, as mãos geladas, prenderam-lhe os braços. Abriu os olhos. _Arregalou-os_ ao perceber quem era ele.

 _Aqueles triângulos azuis. Olhar arroxeado. Aqueles abdominais._

Ele elevou-a até à tona.

O respirar fora de água, foi cáustico. O brilho do sol, ofuscou um pouco o olhar.

\- Estás bem? – inqueriu o rapaz de óculos.

\- Tens de ir à enfermaria. – falou Kai, aproximando-se de Sakura.

\- Não não. Eu estou bem. – o olhar dela prendeu nos rapazes, de calções de banho. Corou rapidamente ao perceber quem estava à sua frente.

Tudo o que ela sempre quis… foi estar ao lado de Kai Hiwatari, com um autógrafo dele ou uma selfie. No máximo, conseguir uma luta com ele.

* * *

 _Por vezes, o que nós mais queremos, não corre da forma como esperamos._

* * *

Ela não queria que Tyson a reconhecesse. Ele não podia falar com ela… se o fizesse... iria recordar a _despedida deles._

\- Shinohara? És tu? – indagou Kami, ao reconhecer a jovem. – és a… - parou para pensar um instante. – Sakura, certo?

 _Sim._ Sakura conhecia Kami de vista, das vezes que o rapaz visitava o consultório do seu pai. O Rapaz que o pai salvou de um destino cruel.

A jovem acenou com a cabeça, em direcção a Kami, confirmando o nome pronunciado.

\- Shinohara? – a voz de Tyson ecoou como uma campainha nos ouvidos de Sakura. Ele reconhecia-a? – és tu? – afastou Kai e fixou o olhar na jovem. –és mesmo tu! – abraçou subitamente.

* * *

 _Tudo regressou intensamente._

* * *

O jeito desajeitado, passou à frente dela, como se fosse um filme.

* * *

A chuva não dava tréguas e o frio, aumentava gradualmente.

Sakura estava seriamente já preocupada com o castigo que a mãe lhe daria. Mas, Tyson tremia de frio. Tentava disfarçar, mostrar-se forte, mas, ela _reparou._

\- Tyson – chamou sakura, agarrando na camisola do rapaz – temos que ir.

\- é perigoso. Podes cair e magoar-te. – inspirou fundo – e _eu não quero q_ ue te magoes.

Aquelas palavras. A forma como ele as pronunciou. A pequena reagiu instintivamente. Aproximou-se do rapaz. Ele olhou-a. Sentia aqueles olhos curiosos cravados nela. Foi inconsciente e rápido. O endireitar de Sakura, para se aconchegar ao pé dele, fê-la dar um beijo inocente, selando aquela despedida.

Tyson ficou petrificado, mas, Sakura acabou por simplesmente, deitar a cabeça no ombro dele. Era tudo o que ela queria. Reter aquela sensação, para sempre.

A chuva abrandou. Tyson agarrou na mão de Sakura, e os dois caminharam até casa, em silêncio.

* * *

Aquele abraço, reactivava toda a emoção recalcada. Tudo o que ela queria, _agora_ , era uma oportunidade de conhecer Kai Hiwatari. O que não coincidia com o querer da altura de criança.

* * *

 _Mas o Destino, tem formas singelas, de brincar com as emoções humanas._

* * *

\- A sério Shinohara? - chamou atençao Kami - Tu conheces o Tyson?

\- Qual o espanto? -olhou para o rapaz. - em tempos de criança, mas sim. Por tua causa, aliás. - explicou Sakura.

\- cheira-me a história e isso... requer um local mais resguardado e à sombra. - sugeriu Ray.

* * *

O resto do dia, com direito a ida à enfermaria, foi passado com os Bladebreakers.

* * *

Bem bem...

Fico aguardar pelas vossas reviews, opiniões!

Nunca pensei vir a escrever algo Sakura X Tyson mas... aqui está!

Não sei se poderá haver continuação. Não prometo nada.

Até uma próxima atualização ;)


End file.
